Indeleble
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: De nuevo estaba alli, Sentada frente a su mental abismo existencial, Stefan, El amor de su vida, El era el elegido, Lo habia decidido, Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de Que aun Se trastornase pensando en Damon, Y Damon, Damon Simplemente le consumía. DXE


_**Summary: De nuevo estaba alli, Sentada frente a su mental abismo existencial, Stefan, El amor de su vida, El era el elegido, Lo habia decidido, Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de Que aun Se trastornase pensando en Damon, Y Damon, Damon Simplemente le consumía.**_

_**TVD no me pertenece, Si así fuese, Retiraría a Damon del Cast, Solo para Tenerlo para mi.**_

"_Solo hay dos caminos: uno que recorrer_

_Uno empiezas conmigo_

_Otro empiezas con el_

_Uno hay que escoger…_

_Con tu tinta indeleble, creo que yo me manche._

_Creo muy firmemente que te manchaste también."_

_Los mesoneros._

**Indeleble.**

La lluvia caía por la ventana, Y su vista estaba fija En la pantalla del móvil casi con reticencia a Parpadear, no podía creérselo, Le dolía, le molestaba Pero sabía que aunque de ninguna manera que jamás admitiría, Lo merecía.

Había llamado a Stefan, Y por supuesto, Este no le atendió, Como era de Esperarse, Sepultado en alguna Sed de venganza, en su continuo espiral ascendente de Prioridades en las que ella no ocupaba nada más que el lugar de "Bolsa de Sangre Crea Híbridos"

Pero ella le quería desesperadamente, Le necesitaba cerca, le amaba, y, el amor no hace estúpidos, A todos, ¿Por qué habría de ser ella la excepción?, Y, de alguna manera, todos poseíamos esa vena masoquista, que nos da fuerzas para mantenernos apoyando a cualquier causa sin fondo que nos pasemos por delante, Insistía ¿Por qué debería ser diferente?

Stefan era el Amor de su vida.

Y ella, Elena Gilbert, No dejaría de Intentar Traerlo de Vuelta de Klausland.

Pero especialmente, le necesitaba ese día.

Y el, parecía no notar cuan desesperada estaba por verle.

Ahora, En este mismo Instante.

En este Momento.

Cuando Damon Se colaba por cada Grieta de Su trastornada mente.

Cuando su imagen se empapaba de cada rincón de la casa a la que miraba.

Cuando todo Olía a el.

Y Especialmente, Cuando, sin importar lo que hiciese, Lo que tomase, lo que pensase y cuanto se esmerase en ello, No podía quitarse la sensación de sus labios de el sobre los suyos, y no podía dejar de tocarlos con las yemas de sus dedos.

Suspiro Frustrada.

¿Qué Iba a hacer con su vida?

No le amaba tanto como Stefan, No era un amor Puro, Sencillo, Pulcro y Sólido como el de Stefan, Un amor que te llenaba, Un Amor que te Calentaba el Cuerpo y te limpiaba el alma, Estabilidad, Equilibrio, Tranquilidad, Un amor fuerte y conciso, del que estas seguro en todo momento, una llama que parece eterna, y solo crece con el tiempo, un amor del que jamás tienes suficiente.

Como un manantial Cristalino.

Como un Lago Pulcro.

Claro, Transparente y Consistente.

Damon era…

Demoledor.

Su amor te Consumía, Era como el infierno, Fuego puro en su estado Natural, que ardía, Dolía, lastimaba pero te hacia adicta a ello, Inestable y Volátil como un Explosivo, Radiactivo como el mercurio, Fuerte, de onda expansiva, una llama Rápida que arrasaba con todo a su paso, un Incendio que no te dejaba ver que habría para el mañana, y tan intenso que no te hacia siquiera preguntártelo, era como estar al filo de la muerte todo el tiempo, como quemar cada una de tus venas, Dolorosamente placentero, El tipo de amor que te hacia pensar que no había un mañana, que cada momento era el ultimo, pero que te hacia darte cuenta también, que después de todo, no importaba demasiado tampoco si lo había o no. No querías vivir el mañana, Era una droga, Escasa, Y tu una Adicta, En problemas, Agua a gotas para un sediento, Migas de pan para alguien que no ha comido en meses, Tan poco para satisfacer que solo causaba el efecto contrario, Malo, pero indiscutiblemente Motivador y deseable.

Ahora su Estabilidad no estaba, que aquel cabello castaño parecía perdido en las infinidades del bosque de Mystic Falls, Los ojos verdes se confundían con el bosque y se perdían, y la calidez de su luz se desaparecía entre la humedad y el frío y la luz se drenaba junto con el.

Dejándola a Oscuras, Y fría, Congelada.

Y en la oscuridad se Distinguía un Cabello Rebeldemente negro, Imponente, tan Mate que reflejaba la luz del sol en miles de fragmentados colores, Tan negro que Incluso en la Inminente sombra de la noche se distinguía por su oscuridad, como retándole, desafiándole a pelear por que podía ser mas oscuro, mas aterrador, mas imponente.

Y fría, Congelada, Bajo la merced de unos ojos Helados, Del color del Mercurio, Plata Filosa y Hielo Puro, y, Había experimentado lo suficiente como para saber, que al igual que el Fuego, El hielo quemaba también, y sus quemaduras, eran sustancialmente mas dolorosas.

Stefan te llenaba.

Damon te consumía.

De cualquier manera, Ambos eran Adictivos.

Dos extremos, Polos opuestos.

Pero en ese momento, su luz no había estado.

Y su cuerpo le Había pedido a gritos que se entregase a la Oscuridad.

De cualquier manera, Al final de la noche, el amanecer llegaría.

Y el día siempre había sido su preferido, Stefan Era el elegido.

El amor de su vida y la persona con la que pasaría la eternidad.

Pero Damon era como Tinta, Indeleble.

Manchaba donde Tocaba, Y no importaba por donde le mirara, y cuanto Evitara pensar en ello.

En su cuerpo, En cada Caricia, En cada beso, Había una mancha, visible solo para ella, y siempre que mirara sus labios, Su mejilla, su cuello, sus manos, sin importar cuanto intentara limpiarse con Stefan.

Las manchas oscuras no se Irian, Porque aquella oscuridad era impenetrable, y ninguna luz la disolvía, aquel hielo jamás se derretiría, y seguiría quemando cada vez que su mirada se clavase en sus ojos.

Y, en su mente, cada palabra, cada frase, manchaba, dejaba cardenales, huellas, que jamás desaparecerían, que solo ella podía ver, y que siempre permanecerían allí.

Damon era la tinta, Jamás se Iba, Porque ella siempre albergaría EL hielo en su corazón. La tinta en su cuerpo, y La Oscuridad en su mente.

No importaba cuanto amase La luz.

De noche, en la naturaleza, La oscuridad Reinaba por doquier.

Y, De nuevo.

_Damon Era la Tinta._

—Elena— Ronronearon Burlonamente a sus espaldas desde el marco de la puerta, no era una pregunta, era la constatación de un Hecho, Porque Damon no Tanteaba, Afirmaba, Decidido, Letal. — Llamaste.— Continuo.

_Y Elena Se había manchado._

Suspiro de Nuevo Ruidosamente,

—Si, Solo…—Comenzó intentado mantener tranquilo a su corazón que latía desbocadamente, El río Burlescamente a Sus espaldas, Podía escucharlo, el sabia el Efecto que tenia en ella, y el cualquier otro ser vivo.— Solo Quería Verte— Susurro Rendida. — Hoy parece Ser una Noche Especialmente Oscura— Susurro Rendida.

El Lo entendía.

Hoy, La Oscuridad se Imponía Ante la Luz.

Y como Un Buen Salvatore.

Lo aprovecharía.

¿Quién era ella para no dejarse llevar?

Era humana después de todo.

**Fin.**

**¿Comentarios, Criticas, Sugerencias, Insultos, Alabanzas, Revienws?**

— _Los Hermanos Salvatore, Intensos, Irresistibles, y A su manera, Endemoniadamente adictivos, Dime, Tu…..¿Podrías Elegir?—_

_**Salvatore's Girl.**_


End file.
